


Sweet Confessions

by suicunespurr



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery, F/M, Fluff, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Runaway Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicunespurr/pseuds/suicunespurr
Summary: A year after running away from home, Adrien Agreste, now known as Chat Noir, works as an assistant baker at TS Bakery. On the rare chance he is alone at the bakery, he meets an cute girl taking shelter from the rain. Valentine's One-Shot.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	Sweet Confessions

The bakery was eerily quiet for an early afternoon. The rain outside probably didn’t help much either. Adrien had been left in charge of the shop while his bosses took a lunch together before the rain started. So who knows when they would be back now.

He looked down at the paper in front of him while balancing a pen between upper lip and nose. It had been nearly a year since he ran away from home, and at the advice of his one friend and his employers, he started writing monthly letters to his father about his new life. For now, Adrien needed the space to become his own person, which he had quickly learned was skilled at baking and dessert decorating.

The door opened in a rush, the pen dropping to the table as Adrien looked up. A woman with dripping dark hair shook out her ladybug umbrella at the door. To complement the umbrella she wore matching ankle high rain boots and a black trench coat with red finishes.

“Are you alright,” he asked as he shoved away the paper and pen, ready to take her order.

“Yeah, the weather did say a chance of rain, not this much though,” she giggled as she rang out her wet umbrella.

“Do you want anything while you wait out the storm then,” he offered as he leaned on the counter, gesturing with one arm to the desserts.

“Oh, no, thank you, I am actually here to see the owners.”

Adrien raised an eyebrow, “They’re out to lunch at the moment. Anything I can help you with?”

The woman looked up at him finally, then looked around the bakery. Her big blue eyes lit up as she slapped a fist to her palm.

“You must be the new hire!”

“Um, old hire, I’ve been here a year.”

“Right, right, it’s been a while since I last visited. Nice to finally meet you…” The woman stepped up to shake his hand.

“Chat Noir,” he responded with practice for his fake name, accepting her hand in greeting.

The woman snorted, “Really, that’s your name?”

“What’s wrong with it?” Adrien pulled his hand back, trying to act offended, but it was hard when a cute girl was laughing at him.

“That’s not a real name.”

“Is so since it’s my name.”

“Fine, if you are Chat Noir, then I’m Ladybug?”

“That’s definitely not a real name.”

“Then I’ll tell you my real name when you tell me yours.”

Adrien pouted, crossing his arms while the girl smiled up at him.

“So you admit it's not your real name?”

“I never said that.”

Ladybug giggled, “Sorry, sorry, you-you’re just really easy to tease.” 

Chat sighed, rubbing the back of his neck while avoiding eye contact, “it’s fine.”

Ladybug smiled, “Well, since the owner’s aren’t in today, Mr. Noir, I may as well get some goods to go.” The woman stepped back to examine the display of treats.

“That’s new,” she pointed at one of Adrien’s shortbread cookies he had decorated with a frosting flower. He had learned the design online for cupcakes and decided to try it with cookies. The owners had approved and it was doing quite well in the shop.

“Yeah, the owners have been teaching me all sorts of things. They approved my flower cookies to sell.” Adrien quickly moved over to his cookies, waiting for Ladybug to finish her scan of the goods.

“Then I’ll take one of your flower cookies and six croissants to go.”

Chat nodded, quickly putting everything together for Ladybug. 

“That’ll be 16.59 euros,” he stated as he rang her up.

She raised an eyebrow but fished out her wallet, pulling out her card. As he rang her up, Ladybug opened the bag holding the cookie, taking a bite.

Chat paused as he watched her close her eyes, trying to decipher her feelings for the new dessert. Using her pinkie, she wiped some frosting back up into her mouth. Adrien gulped as he watched, Ladybug opening her eyes to watch him as she teased.

“I can see why the owners would approve this. A little too sweet for my taste, but definitely a hit with kids.”

Adrien nodded, storing in his head to try a less sweet version of frosting next time.

“Looks like the rain is letting up, I’d better head back before my boss gets worried.” She tucked the remaining piece of her cookie back into the bag before heading to the door.

“Here, allow me,” Adrien called out as he raced to the door, both their hands grabbing the handle and pulling the door as thunder cracked overhead. Ladybug jumped back, Adrien steading her from falling to the ground. Adrien softly shut the door while Ladybug remained frozen.

“You alright,” he asked, wondering if he should hold her.

“Yeah, just shocked me a little is all.”

“Yeah, lightning storms can be a bit shocking.”

Ladybug put her hand to her mouth, Adrien trying to look around and see her face. Her cheeks were elevated and a red color similar to her umbrella.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Anytime Miss Ladybug.”

She lowered her hand, revealing an adorable smile.

“I look forward to our next meeting Mr. Noir.”

“As do I.”

He opened the door, Ladybug opening her umbrella before running off into the rain. Adrien shut the door, turning to lean against it and sigh.

He really couldn’t wait to see her again.

* * *

Adrien sighed for the umpteenth time as he lost another round of Mecha-Strike against his boss. Not for losing the game, but remembering the Ladybug that flew into the shop that afternoon.

“Everything alright Chat,” his boss put down his controller to look at him.

Tom Dupain, and his wife Sabine, had taken in Adrien both as a worker and as tenant for the spare attic room in their house. They treated him like family and had been patient with teaching Adrien their ways in the bakery. And becoming part of such a small family included occasional game nights between the two men or helping Sabine with cleaning around the house other than his attic space and laundry.

“Yeah, just,” Adrien sucked in his lip, trying to figure out a way to tell him. He never really talked about his interest in someone before, his father being rather impersonal and he was much too young to remember talking such things with his mother.

“There was a girl … at the bakery today,” he started, Tom turning his body more to face Adrien. Even Sabine stopped folding laundry to listen.

“I, um,” he stumbled, feeling his cheeks grow warm. A giant hand rested on his back, Adrien looking up to see Tom smiling at him.

“You like her,” he finished for him. Adrien nodded, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Is it weird to like someone so much after meeting for five minutes?”

“Not at all, some people it takes a moment, others it takes years. The most important thing is when you see her again, make every moment count so you can know her better and she gets to know you. After that, only time will tell if you both are meant to be.”

“If she doesn’t already feel the same way,” added Sabine.

Adrien looked back at the woman who winked at him, Adrien turning pink at the thought of Ladybug already liking him back. It could be possible.

“So, do we need to give this lady a talking to?”

“No, no, nothing like that. I don’t even know when she'll come back since she said she hadn’t visited for a while.”

Tom smiled sympathetically, patting Adrien’s back before retreating, “I hope then she comes back soon for your sake then.”

Adrien nodded.

“Speaking of missing customers, Marinette said she stopped by the bakery today while we were out,” commented Sabine.

Adrien and Tom both looked back to Sabine, Adrien’s eyes looking at the picture of his bosses’ daughter. She had gone off to fashion school and had a very big internship at a design house already. The last picture they had of her had been her and her family before she moved into the college dorms, hair in a bun and clothes hardly screaming fashion student other than her monogram M.

To be honest, the topic of Marinette had been a sore spot for Adrien considering his father was the fashion mogul of Paris, Gabriel Agreste. The tipping point of the iceberg that caused Adrien to run away was an impromptu dinner with the winner of a fashion contest that Adrien was required to attend. And this had been after Adrien had left his father’s company. So being reminded of the fashion industry left Adrien in a sour mood. It wasn’t Marinette’s fault she chose a profession he hated, it was Adrien’s own problem he was working on. Even her mannequin she left behind had been hidden behind boxes so he wouldn’t see it.

Adrien scanned the photos, the young girl not looking familiar in his head. After Ladybug, the rain started clearing up, bringing several other customers before Tom and Sabine got back. Plus there were the few before Ladybug.

“No one comes to mind,” he answered their unspoken question.

“It’s alright, she approved and said you provided excellent service.”

Adrien smiled with pride at the compliment from the stranger, Tom and Sabine returning the smile.

“I think I’ll go work on the letter to my father,” he said as he stood up and made his way up the stairs.

“Good Night!”

“Good Night Chat!”

Adrien shut the door, sighing as he entered his sanctuary. The formerly pink room had been painted a different color on each wall, two different blue, a green, and one wall still remaining pink to honor the original occupant. He sat in the desk chair, pulling up a new document on his laptop he bought with his first paychecks.

He tilted back as he examined the document, wondering if he should tell his father about Ladybug. Probably not, it was too soon to say anything, and unlike Tom and Sabine, he could imagine his father dismissing it as a brief slight of fancy. Maybe after he and Ladybug were better friends or even dating could he tell his father. Just report his health and what he was learning about himself.

That’s all his father needed to know.

* * *

Marinette had called the next time she was free, inviting her parents to lunch. So they left Adrien at the bakery while they headed over to her dorm to meet with their absentee daughter.

Why she didn’t want to meet them at the bakery Adrien didn’t know. Sabine had waved it off saying they knew how busy their daughter was and wouldn’t want to make her rush across Paris only to return to her campus for lunch. 

Not even fifteen minutes after they left, Ladybug came bursting through the door, still in her trench coat, but wearing a ladybug patterned scarf. Even exhausted from running she still looked as beautiful as the day in the rain

“Are the owner’s still here,” she panted, holding the door with one hand while propping herself on her knee with her other arm.

“No, they just left for lunch.”

Ladybug grimaced, about to race back out the door when Adrien called out, not wanting their time together to be cut so short.

“Do you want a drink first? I can get you water,” he offered.

Ladybug looked back at him with a blank expression on her face. 

“Water you waiting for?” Adrien grinned as he moved back to the kitchen, Ladybug shutting the door to follow him in. He pulled out a spare cup and filled it with water from the sink.

“Not the highest quality water but it's good enough for bread,” he offered as he came back to the counter and passed her the cup. Ladybug finished looking at her phone, putting it away before looking at the cup.

She nodded as she took the cup and hastily drank down the water. 

“Thanks, I needed that.”

“Happy to help My Lady.”

Ladybug raised an eyebrow, “My lady?”

“My lady, Ladybug, kind of fits. You are quite a lady.”

“Because I’m sure all ladies you meet look like they just run halfway across Paris?”

“No, just you, my lady.”

Ladybug’s cheeks turned red as her scarf, Adrien just smiled.

“I thought I’m suppose to tease you, not the other way around,” she mumbled as she covered her mouth with her scarf, hiding her pleased smile.

“Well, I’m waiting for your teasing,” he purred, leaning on the counter like a cat waiting to be entertained.

They were interrupted by a chime from Ladybug’s phone. She pulled it up and sighed in relief.

“I have to go, it was nice talking to you Chat.”

“And you Ladybug.”

Ladybug handed over the cup before walking to the door.

“You know, since you gave me a nickname, it would only be fair if I return the favor.”

Adrien gulped as he watched her ponder, gears turning in her head.

“How about mon chaton?”

She looked over at him, Adrien certain his face was redder than her scarf. Ladybug giggled before waving.

“See you later chaton.”

The bells clinked as she left, Adrien uncertain if he died right there. If he did, it was a sweet death.

* * *

“Your roots are showing.” Alya ruffled through Adrien’s hair while her boyfriend stared at the display. Alya Cesaire had been in one of Adrien’s general education classes in university, and was the only person who knew his real identity. Based on her love of superhero comics and detective novels, she had been the first person that came to Adrien’s mind to hide a body.

She had been best friends with Marinette in high school, and had recommended Adrien to work and board with the Dupains. With a quick dye of his hair to a rusty color and glasses, he was now Chat Noir, baker’s assistant.

“It’s not showing that much yet,” he argued, pulling down a strand.

“Better early than never, plus Juleka gets booked right before Valentine’s Day.”

Adrien pulled the strand out of the way, looking around the bakery to be reminded of the upcoming holiday. That did explain the heart cookies.

“I forgot.”

Alya sighed, smiling still, “Of course you would.”

“Any plans for the holiday,” asked her boyfriend, Nino. Adrien had been introduced to Nino as Chat Noir and had told Nino about his home life as much as the Dupain’s knew. Not that he wasn’t trustworthy enough to be privy to such info, but the less people knew, the better they could cover for Chat Noir if some came searching for Adrien Agreste.

“I’ll probably work at the bakery in the evening so the Dupains can take the night off. Other than that nothing.”

Nino looked to Alya, his eyes wide as if he was trying to tell her something. Alya shook her head no. Nino bobbed his head as if he was pointing to Adrien, Alya still shaking her head no.

“What’s going on,” asked Adrien, looking between the weird couple.

Alya sighed.

“Nino thinks I should set you up with one of my friends, namely Marinette.”

“It would be perfect, more reasons to come back home visit, practically a family business. She’d be the working office woman while you’re the houseband with your own capable career. Eternal pastries. What’s not to love?”  
“How about Marinette’s overworked schedule. You know her boss is running her to near exhaustion. A boyfriend would not be a healthy addition to the mix.”

“Plus,” Adrien piped up, drawing attention to himself from the bickering couple, “There’s another girl I kinda already like…” he trailed off, his cheeks heating up as he said those words. They could be very dangerous words around a scheming couple like Alya and Nino.

He looked up to see Alya and Nino leaning on the counter into his space.

“What’s her name,” Alya hummed, grinning like a cat who had gotten the cream.

“Ladybug…,” he mumbled. But the couple heard him, because Alya then squealed.

“That is absolutely adorable! Chat Noir and Ladybug! Oh, you have to introduce us when you finally ask her out.”

“And we can finally double date,” cheered Nino, giving his girlfriend a high five. He raised his hand to Adrien, Adrien returning a hesitant high-five.

“Now that that’s settled, can we get two candied hearts, while I book you a hair appointment so you can impress your girl.”

Adrien opened his mouth to protest, Alya already ignoring him and on her phone. He looked to Nino for help, who just smiled and shrugged like there was nothing he could do.

Resigned to his fate, Adrien washed his hands before picking out the candied apples.

* * *

Adrien pulled down his hair further over the rim of his glasses. To let his hair keep growing or have Juleka fix it was the question. He missed his blond hair, but the rusty color was key in keeping him hidden from his father while staying in the same city. But ALya had booked the appointment anyway for a weird time in the middle of the week, so he didn't have much of a choice. Adrien blew the strand back with the rest of his hair, only for more to fall in front of his face.

Adrien continued sweeping around the bakery, the Saturday unusually quiet. The Dupains had an event they were catering for and left Adrien in charge of the shop.

A spot of red caught his eye, glancing up to see Ladybug in a red beret with her black pea coat and red trim walk around the corner of the bakery and enter. Ladybug looked around the shop, and gave a small smile when she saw him.

“Hi chaton.”

“Morning my lady. If you’re looking for the owners, they’re at an event right now.”

She nodded, adjusting her oversized bag. The contents of said bag looked like they wanted to jump out if not for Ladybug’s tight grip on the handles.

“I figured. I just needed a place to take a break and this seemed like the best place to do it.”

Adrien looked around the bakery. The quietness was definitely peaceful, but hardly relaxing with no place to sit, other than one chair in the back.

“You sure?”

Ladybug nodded again, stepping further into the shop to lean her back against the display counter.

“Don’t mind me. The smell of baked goods is just calming.”

Adrien raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything as Ladybug closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before lightly smiling. Adrien pretended to sweep so she wouldn’t think anything of his staring, but now that he watched her, she seemed small and fragile. There were dark circles under her eyes and her skin was paler than normal. Her shoulders slumped enough to allow the bag to fall to the ground, papers hastily crammed at the top next to portfolio books. Adrien started sweeping closer to see what burdened his Ladybug so when he felt a judgemental eye on him. He looked over to see Ladybug one-eyeing him.

“Sorry.” 

He shuffled off to sweep elsewhere, Ladybug giggling before settling back to her relaxing position.

Adrien stopped and looked towards the back where he knew the one folding chair was. Then he looked back outside. Hardly a person in sight with occasional cars.

He propped up his broom against a vacant spot on the window and walked to the back, pulling out the chair. He brought it to the front and opened it next to Ladybug. She watched him, glancing between Adrien and the chair.

“You sure the owners won’t mind?”

“You’re a long-time customer right? They would probably scold me for not bringing it out sooner.”

Ladybug giggled, a sound that made Adrien’s heart race, as she sat down, pulling her bag closer to her.

“Well, thank you for your hospitality.”

Adrien smiled, quite pleased with himself as he went back to work. As he grabbed the broom, he looked back to Ladybug. Instead of seeing her trying to relax, she sat straight in the chair, a crossed arm over her chest while propping her other arm to hold her face with the fist.

“Everything alright?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, sort of...maybe… not so much.”

Adrien stopped his sweeping, leaning on the broom to listen.

“Can I vent?”

Adrien looked to the window, still no customers in sight and no people due to pick up orders. He turned around the “Open” sign to “Closed” then looked back to Ladybug, who shifted nervously in her chair.

“It’s my boss.”

Adrien nodded. While the Dupains were amazing bosses, his previous bosses, father included, left a lot to be desired in terms of a happy and healthy work environment.

“Not that he’s a bad boss or anything. Working with him has been a dream of mine since I was little, and I feel like I’m learning a lot.”

“But?”

“But, with school and work, he demands so much from me. And I’m honored, but his demands are unreasonable. Like this week,” Ladybug stood up, pacing the room and waving her arms while she explained,”I had a big project due for school, which I told him about. Granted it was a report for my business class, but still a big part of my grade. I told him I wouldn’t be able to work so much this week because of the project. And what do you think happens? He keeps me after hours to finish his work. I am still a student, I can’t overclock like this. I know he expects great things from me, blah blah blah, but I still need sleep. I’m not a workaholic like him and honestly his work habits disgust me. I have worked there a year and he never took a vacation. Nothing about his family or anything and it just, it just!” Ladybug stopped her rambling, her face looking like an angry tomato as she rung her hands together before stomping on the ground.

“It's not fair to his family, and it scares me that he is going to expect that from me. First year fine, it's a probation year, but I want to see my family. I want to go to coffee with friends. I want time to go on a date for crying out loud! I should have been at work today but I called in sick just so I can get a breather and the only place I feel like I can breathe is here with you.”

Ladybug gestured to Adrien, her eyes welling up with tears as she looked at him.

Adrien immediately dropped the broom and pulled her into a hug. She practically melted in his arms.

“I’m so tired Chat. I just can’t be the amazing worker my boss wants me to be.”

Ladybug cried into his chest, Adrien secretly happy she came to him for relaxation and comfort, but also sad she felt the need to live up to unrealistic expectations. He knew from his father that trying to maintain the impossible would cause issues if Ladybug continued to let this go on.

“Have you tried talking to him?”

“I would probably need to book an appointment for this kind of thing.”

“Then make an appointment. If you don’t say anything, he’ll keep pushing you like this. And it's better you say something now before you go your whole life unhappy.”

Ladybug looked up at him, her eyes red around the rims and slightly puffy.

“Personal experience?”

“Something like that.”

Ladybug grimaced, “Sorry you had to go through that.”

“Well, it led me to you, so I wouldn’t say it’s entirely a bad thing.”

Ladybug dipped her head down so she hid in his chest.

“I’m supposed to be the one that teases you.”

“Well, today you are allowed to take a break. You can tease me after you deal with your boss.”  
“Promise?”

Ladybug looked back up at him, tilting her face and pursing her lips in a tiny pout. Adrien felt his face heat up and looked away.

“Sure.”

He felt Ladybug put her head back on his chest, this time the side of her face facing the same direction as his.

“Good.”

Adrien continued holding her, the heat on his cheeks growing hotter and his heart threatening to leap out of his chest. He wasn’t certain if he wanted to hold her until he died of an exploding heart or let her go to save himself. It would be a nice end if he held on longer.

Ladybug was the first that pulled away, keeping him at arms distance.

“Sorry,” she apologized, keeping her gaze on the ground, but Adrien could see a slight bit of pink on her cheeks.

“Now worries, what else are chatons for if not part-time therapists?”

“Just my part time therapist though, right?”

“I don’t know, if word gets out that the bakery also has a part-time cat therapist, my schedule might be booked.”

“Can I make an advanced appointment then?”

“Sure, what day should I pencil you in for?”

Adrien mimed pulling out a notebook from his pocket and setting his other hand ready to write in the date.

“February 14.”

Adrien could feel his jaw hitting the floor.

“T-that’s that’s Valentine’s Day?”

Ladybug nodded.

“If I don’t see you before then, I want to be sure I see you on February 14.”

Ladybug looked up at him, her blue eyes bigger than ever as she pleaded with him.

“I-i probably have work, but I’ll be free that evening.”

“Perfect!” 

Ladybug jumped him in a hug, and kissed his cheek before quickly grabbing her things and spinning towards the door.

“February 14, when the bakery closes.”

“I’ll be here,” he promised, still slightly in a daze

Ladybug smiled, winking before skipping out of the bakery and back the way she came. 

Adrien collapsed on the chair she once sat in, holding his cheek where she kissed him.

He was startled out of the chair by a knock on the door. He looked up to see Juleka followed by a girl with blond hair and pink tips dressed completely pink.

“Sorry, sorry,” Adrien called out as he flipped the sign around, allowing the girls to enter.

He closed the chair and put it in the back while girls looked around.

“Everything ok over here,” asked Juleka?

“Never better, just a friend needed a place to talk about her work.”

“Just a friend or more than a friend,” squeaked the smaller pink girl.

Adrien opened his mouth to answer, but paused when the truth hit him. He had a date on Valentine’s Day. And she kissed on the cheek. Surely Ladybug had some sort of feelings for him then, and Valentine’s Day would have been the date for confessing feelings.

He grabbed Juleka’s arms in a panic.

“You gotta help me, I just made a date for Valentine’s Day!”

* * *

Adrien paced around in the store front of the bakery, glazing out the window every time he turned. It was February 14, the store would close in less than 10 minutes and Ladybug had yet to show up. Juleka had fixed his hair and Nino and Alya had taken him shopping for a cheap yet dressy outfit for the occasion. Everyone was fairly supportive of his date if not curious who the mystery girl was.

“You’re going to wear a hole in the floor, son,” teased Tom.

Adrien looked down,” Sorry,” then started pacing in a different direction.

“Don’t worry dear, she’s probably just running late,” comforted Sabine, Adrien nodding as he continued pacing.

“Should I have gotten her flowers? Girls like flowers on Valentine’s Day? But I don’t know what ones she would like, gah!” 

Chuckling from the peanut gallery made Adrien stop and glare, Alya and Nino behind the counter with Tom and Sabine.

“Why are you two still here, don’t you have a date?”

Nino shrugged, “I know a chef who can get us a table anytime.”

“Plus we are just concerned parents are all,” added Sabine.

“What if she’s a serial killer after people with names like a cat,” added Alya with a teasing grin.

“You are impossible.”

The door slammed open, Adrien turning around to see Ladybug run in, barreling past him and straight to Sabine.

Adrien looked to Ladybug, who was trying to talk while sobbing. She did say she knew the owner, but he didn’t think they were this close.

“I’m fired, I’m so fired.”

“It’s ok sweetie, just take deep breaths and tell me what’s wrong.”

Ladybug took a couple deep breaths, coached by Sabine. Tom was rubbing her shoulders with his hand.

Adrien looked to Alya and Nino for an explanation, who were busy joining the Dupains in their comfort circle around Ladybug.

“I-I went to Gabriel today, to talk about my hours, and he was saying if I wanted to make it in the industry sacrifices had to be made. Things escalated then I…” the tears started welling up in her eyes, “I told him that’s why his son left him because he sacrificed his family for his career.”

A new round of tears started as the group pulled Ladybug into the hug, leaving Adrien on the outside watching.

Pieces of the conversation were clicking in Adrien’s head, as well as his conversation with Ladybug before.

“Um, who’s your boss again,” Adrien asked, everyone suddenly remembering Adrien was there.

“Oh, sorry Chat, this is our daughter Marinette. Marinette, you said you met Chat before right?”

Lad-Marinette looked at the floor and nodded. 

“Yeah, um, we really hadn’t properly exchanged names, and such. You said your boss’s name was Gabriel,” clarified Adrien. Marinette nodded again.

“Gabriel Agreste, the fashion designer. Marinette won his contest over a year ago, and the prize ended up being an internship,” explained Tom.

“No dear, remember, it was a dinner with Mr. Agreste and his son that turned into an internship when his son didn’t show,” said Sabine.

Adrien looked over to Alya, raising an eyebrow. Alya had the decency to look apologetic, knowing everything between Adrien ditching said dinner with Marinette due to his family issues, and now said Marinette working for his father. Or had worked for his father.

Adrien bit his lip, debating what to do.

He looked back to the group, Marinette trying to hold in her tears as her parents comforted her, Nino offering water. Alya was still watching Adrien, waiting to see what he would do, but her facial expression gave no answers.

“Oh,” Adrien made a mock show of pulling out his phone, opening it to the home screen, “Ladybug just texted me saying to meet her at the park, so I’m going to head over there.”

“Alright, sorry we couldn’t meet your girl tonight,” consoled Tom.

“No worries, and um, when I get back I would like to properly introduce myself to Marinette, if you don’t mind?”

He looked back to Marinette, the girl refusing to meet his gaze.

“Of course dear,” said Sabine.

Adrien nodded, pocketing his phone as he left the bakery, heading towards the park nearby. He quickly crossed through, ignoring the happy couples. He had a ladybug to save.

* * *

Adrien pressed the intercom buzzer outside his family mansion. He never thought he would be coming back here, especially under these circumstances. But Ladybug-no Marinette was someone precious to him. And she seemed to understand that work should not replace family. So long as she kept that mindset, he would do whatever it took to help her get her job back.

“Hello?” A familiar female voice answered his buzzer, a camera emerging from the wall.

Adrien removed his glass, shifting his hair back into its old hairstyle as much as he could.

“It’s me Nathalie, Adrien.”

The camera studied him, the iris closing and expanding.

The camera retracted as the gates opened, Adrien following them inside. The double doors opened before he made it up the steps, a woman in a navy pant suit and red turtleneck taking a deep breath as Adrien approached.

“I’m surprised you were still able to recognize me Nathalie,” he teased.

Nathalie adjusted her glasses, smiling, “I’d never forget your mother’s eyes anywhere.”

Adrien nodded, tucking away his fake glasses into his coat pocket.

“Is Father busy?”

Nathalie didn’t say anything, but opened the door further to allow Adrien inside. She closed the door after him before stepping ahead, leading Adrien to his father’s study.

Rather than see the immovable tower of a man Adrien had left over a year ago, a shell of a man sat in a wheelchair facing the window, his work computer shut down. His once groomed to perfection light blond hair was turning silver with strands of white peppered in.

“Sir, you have a visitor,” explained Nathalie before sitting down at her desk.

Gabriel grunted, continuing to watch the window.

Adrien looked to Nathalie, who looked to him then back to his father.

“Father,” he greeted.

The hunched figure straightened, turning in his seat to see his missing son standing in the doorway of his office.

“A-adrien, is that really you?”

Gabriel crawled out of the chair, collapsing to the floor when he tried to stand. Adrien rushed to his father’s side to help him, Gabriel using his son entirely for support.

“It’s you, really you,” Gabriel repeated as he clung to his son.

“I’m here father,” Adrien assured him as he set Gabriel back down in his seat. Adrien took a seat on the window sill, still holding one of Gabriel’s hands.

“I suppose I ought to explain why I’m here, and why I left,” started Adrien.  
“It doesn’t matter, I’m just happy you’re home.”

Adrien smiled, ”But I need to explain, if not for you, at least for myself.”

Gabriel nodded, gesturing for Adrien to continue.

“I’m sorry. For running away, instead of talking to you, like I should have. And not talking to you sooner about everything. I should have told you sooner how I just wanted to spend more time with you, made sure you took breaks, just enjoy our time with each other as a family rather than me seeking out modeling to spend anytime with you.”  
“I’m not sure I would have listened, after your mother died,” started Gabriel.

“But I didn’t even try to help you. I just thought about myself, how I could grieve less by spending time doing what you love instead of doing what we as family loved. I thought you would grieve your way and I would grieve mine instead of grieving together. And it tore us apart. And I don’t want that. For you or anyone else that works here.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, “I suppose you are talking about someone else in particular?”

Adrien nodded, “I met Marinette at my work a couple times. She was the one you asked me to dinner for?”

Gabriel rubbed his eyes under his glasses as he agreed, “My original intent was to see if perhaps she would be a fit for you. You said you didn’t want the business but I thought if I could at least find a designer, you could handle the business side of the company when I finally decide to retire. You running away worked out for the better as I had to meet her for dinner. Marinette is an excellent fit for design and business, with a wonderful sense of family value. But with you gone, I lost sight of that. I wanted to make it work so it would be a smooth transition for Marinette as my apprentice considering she isn’t blood related. And in doing so, I dragged her down with me.”

Gabriel squeezed Adrien’s hand.

“This would have been so much better if we just talked a lot sooner?”

“It’s not too late to start. I may have a different life than the one we originally thought, but I still would like us to be a family,” offered Adrien.

“I would like that too, but another night perhaps?”

Adrien looked between Nathalie and his father, “But no time like the present?”

“Exactly, which is why you should find Marinette, thank her for bringing my son back to me, and advise her to prepare for a meeting tomorrow morning at 9. Perhaps I should practice some better communication with my apprentice as well as my son.”

Adrien smiled, jumping his father in a hug.

“Thank you father!”

Adrien jumped up and ran over to Nathalie, hugging his mother-figure as well.

“A bouquet of a dozen pink roses are waiting for you at the flower shop on 7th,” she whispered, Adrien feeling his cheeks heat up.

“We aren’t like that,” he grumbled as he let go.

“Probably, but every lady deserves a little something on Valentine’s Day.”

Nathalie stepped to the side so Adrien could see the sunflower on her desk with a note attached to the stem. He looked back to his father, who watched their interaction with a smile.

Adrien smiled, nodding in agreement before running to the door of the office.

“Dinner next Sunday or Saturday,” he called out, looking at his father.

“Both if you would like. We have a lot of catching up to do.”

“I'll call you when I know my work schedule,” Adrien assured them as he left the building. He had a date to get to.

* * *

Adrien knocked on the door of the Dupains’ flat, wanting to make sure everyone was ok before he entered. The door was opened by Tom, who smiled at the flowers as he ushered him in.

“Chat’s home,” he called out.

Sabine and Marinette looked up from their spot on the couch, Marinette quickly turning around to wipe any tears off her face.

Adrien followed Tom in, continuing to walk through the familiar flat until he reached Marinette. Sabine seemed to understand as she patted Marinette’s leg and went to join her husband in the kitchen. Adrien took the seat next to Marinette, who stared at her lap.

“So um, your name is Chat Noir,” asked Marinette, the once confident Ladybug, a timid girl before him.

“Sort of, I ran away from home so I changed my name to Chat Noir. My actual name is pretty recognizable.”

Marinette nodded.

They both sat there awkwardly silent, Adrien suddenly remembering the flowers in hand.

“For you.” He shoved the bouquet into her arms, Marinette blushing as she held the flowers close.

“I thought you said you were meeting Ladybug?”

“Oh, that, that was a lie.”

Tom and Sabine stopped their work in the kitchen to listen.

“Ladybug was … busy, but I had something I needed to take care of.”

Marinette turned her head to him, fully curious for what he would say.

“I went to meet my father, Gabriel Agreste.”

Marinette released the bouquet in her arms to cover her mouth.

“You’re Adrien Agreste,” she whispered.

Adrien took off his glasses, then waved his hands in the air, “Surprise.”

Marinette turned pale, then her face changed to red as she grabbed the bouquet and whacked him, “You stood me up for the contest dinner!”

“To be fair, my father didn’t really talk about it with me, plus I already quit his company.” Adrien put on his glasses before raising his arms to block the blows from the bouquet.

“Then tell that to your father then instead of taking it out on an innocent girl! Do you realize I waited over an hour for you to show up!? Only for Gabriel Agreste to show up and apologize for you! At least have the decency to attend the dinner and discuss your personal problems later!”

“But at least it got you the job,” offered Adrien. Marinette stopped, Adrien looking over his raised hands.

“If it was just me who went, I would have been mock polite but not really say much to my father out of disinterest in the fashion industry. Meeting with my father got you the job.” 

Marinette glared, but the bouquet retreated, “I suppose you have that going for you.”

Adrien smiled sitting up, “Plus you had the courage to do what I could not when my mother died. I wanted so much to spend time with him, but never had the courage to demand more than what he offered. You got both of us realizing nothing should be more important than family. Today, we finally started talking, a real conversation, and I want more of those with him. So thank you.”

Marinette brought the destroyed bouquet up to cover her face, avoiding looking at Adrien.

“Y-you’re welcome.”

“So wait, what’s going on? Your father is Marinette’s boss,” asked Tom.

“And what happened to Ladybug,” asked Sabine.

Adrien and Marinette looked back at the Dupains then at each other.

“Tom, Sabine, meet Ladybug, also known as your daughter, Marinette, because she thought it would be funny to give herself a fake name when she heard Chat Noir.”

“Mom, Dad, meet Adrien Agreste, also known as Chat Noir, my boss’s son and your employee. I don’t know where he got the name though.”

“Alya named me after a cat we passed going to Juleka’s to get me hair done.”

“You’re Alya’s mystery friend!”

Marinette looked ready to explode as she tried to ring the bunched stems of the flowers.

“Stop destroying the nice flowers,” scolded Sabine as she took the bouquet away from her daughter, half of the petals gone and scattered on the couch.

“So I know this might be a little late, but would you still want to go on a Valentine’s date with me?”

Marinette looked over to Adrien, an indiscernible look on her face. 

“Or not a date, we could just hang out as friends, or cat psychiatrist and ladybug patient, or whatever? I’m trying to say I liked spending time with you and I would like to get to know you better. Please.”

Adrien’s rambling was interrupted by infectious giggles he had come to love, causing him to chuckle when he saw Marinette’s smile.

“I would still very much like to go on a date with you chaton.”

Adrien could feel his cheeks heat up, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

“My lady,” he whispered, Marinette turning as red as he felt.

“So will you two kids be staying in or going out tonight,” asked Tom, turning off the stove while Sabine had started settling the table.

“Out! Definitely going out!” Marinette quickly grabbed Adrien’s hand, rushing to the door and grabbing her coat.

“Be sure to have him back by midnight Marinette, he has a full day of work tomorrow,” called out Sabine.

“Maman,” Marinette squealed as she hurried Adrien out of the house. 

When they made it down the stairs and outside of the building did Marinette then pause, covering her mouth to hide her giggles.

“A little excited my lady?”

Marinette wobbled into him, trying to knock Adrien off balanced, but he quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders to steady her.

“Just a crazy day. Getting fired, meeting you only to learn you're the son of my former boss.”

“Oh, right, Father didn’t fire you.”

“What?! But after what I said…”

“Bit of a wake up call for him. He wants a meeting with you tomorrow at 9 am.”

“But wha, how?”

Adrien shrugged, pulling Marinette close to him as they started walking down the street.

“That’s for him and you to discuss tomorrow.”

Marinette smiled, the lamp lights illuminating her pink cheeks. “Thank you.”

Adrien grinned, sighing as he enjoyed the moment.

“Now, where to, my lady?”

“Still going on with that?”

“I like it, unless you want another nickname?”

“Who said I wanted a nickname? I happened to like my name.”

“Marinette?”

Marinette shivered, but nodded. “Adrien.”

Something inside of Adrien’s chest burned with a warm feeling he never wanted to let go when she said his name.

“W-where to, Marinette?”

Marinette snuggled up closer to Adrien, “I hadn’t really thought of anywhere. Andre’s Ice Cream is always good for Valentine’s Day, but it might be crowded.”

“Ice cream, in winter?”

“Hey, Andre makes the best ice cream in all of Paris! Particularly famous for his random pop up locations and lover’s ice cream!” Marinette snapped her hands over her mouth, surprised at what she said.

“Lover’s Ice Cream,” Adrien pretended to ponder, “I suppose that would be nice even though we aren’t lovers.”

Marinette pouted, crossing her arms, “You said I would get to tease you next time.”

“And I’m waiting, Marinette,” he purred Marinette shivering under his arm.

“I-I guess I’ll just have to make you my lover then.”

“Wha-?”

“Starting tonight. We’ll start dating officially tonight then. And get Andre’s lover’s ice cream,” Marinette announced, marching ahead with a determined step. She pulled out her phone to find directions to Andre’s.

Adrien remained frozen in his spot, Marinette eventually spinning around as she put away her phone. A teasing grin adorned her face, much like the last way they parted.

“So are you coming mon Adrien,” she purred.

Adrien gulped before chasing after her.

“Of course, ma Marinette,” he called as he passed her, grabbing her hand to make sure she stayed close. And make sure he never let go.


End file.
